Big deal
by animearlinefreak
Summary: It takes place in Kagome's time. Kikyo's dumps her boyfriend Inuyasha, for having suspion of her best friend Kagome. It's Kagome's 24th birthday and Kikyo whips up something special for the birthday girl? But the question is what?


Hey guy's I'm taking break from my story since I have a writers block, so in the mean time please enjoy this song fic. since obviously you guy's loved the other. So I'm making another.

(author's note. Most Important you must read: My some of my stories have been erased including this one, so I you reviewed this story before. I'd appreicate it if you could review it over again, since I lost your reviews to this story. So if you could, do this Please. It would help me feel a lot better than I am now. Thanks!)

So here you are enjoy! And if your Kikyo fans you'll love this one! Though I don't really like Kikyo, since I'm a Inu/Kag fan for life!

Some of the characters are going to be way out of character, for the making of this fic and if my spelling's bad sue me.

Big deal

Prolog of Big deal: It takes place in Kagome's time. Kikyo's boyfriend Inuyasha dumps her for her best friend Kagome. It's Kagome's 24th birthday and Kikyo whips up something special for the birthday girl? But the question is what?

Chapter 1: Big deal

Flashback: About a few years ago

Kikyo and her boyfriend Inuyasha were in the park sitting together smiling having a good time. But it didn't seem Kikyo wasn't much of herself. To Inuyasha, he inspected she was hiding something from him and he wanted to find out.

Inuyasha turned Kikyo's face towards him and asked "Kikyo you don't seem to be acting like you normally act. Is something wrong?"

Kikyo simply took off Inuyasha's hand from her face and calmy said "Inuyasha, we need to talk."

This statement seem to scare him, because he never before heard her speak to him so calm and serious. Her usual attitude was always cheerful and ful of joy but not like this. He took a deep a breath and said "Continue."

"Well..." she laid her head on the grass. "Well I was just thinking about how are relationship is and how it's been ever since." She turned her head to look into Inuyasha's eyes. "And I've decided that we should be seeing other people."

Inuyasha was shocked hardly believing the words he was hearing. "Ki...Kikyo but why, I thought...we had something good going on?"

She got up by now and ready to leave. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but I must do this, for the both of us."

"Take good care of Kagome, please don't break her heart, like mine." She mumbles under her breathe barley enough for even anyone to hear but enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"What...Kikyo what are you talking about. I'm not with Kagome, I'm with you, not her, Kikyo. Please don't leave me. I love you." He said running up to her to stop her but Kikyo didn't stop, she just kept on walking.

Never to turn around to see the person she loved, see her crying. She just kept on walking.

Present Day: Kagome's 24 Birthday

Everyone was there for Kagome's birthday her family Sango,Miroku,Shippo,Koga with a lot of protests from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was there since he was Kagome's boyfriend but surprisingly Kikyo was there too.

No one really expected Kikyo to be there because Kagome was with Inuyasha, and about the inconvenience back then.

But Kikyo was still friends with Kagome even after she went with Inuyasha.

About now everyone was around Kagome who was opening presents from everyone. But when it came to Kikyo's present it was only an empty jewely box with a note inside that said "To have your present turn around."

Kagome was a little afraid of turning around but did as the note said and turned. But instead of expecting something rotten happening, she see's Kikyo on stage at the bar with a microphone in her hand.

Kikyo looked into Kagome's direction and signaled to Kagome, as the spot light landed on her as she said. "I'd like to dedicated this song to my very best friend Kagome. Happy Birthday Kagome."

As the music started everyone was worried about what she going to doing especally Inuyasha, for Kagome's sake.

The piano started to play as Kikyo started sing along to the words.

Well he use to be mine

Not so very long ago

I was crazy to ever let him

get away

She looked into Inuyasha's eyes as he looked into hers wandering were she was getting at. As she turned to Kagome's direction she recalled the incidents about her and Inuyasha together.

But girl you should know better

Than to go bragging

In my face

So forgive me for what I'm

bound to say

The times when she'd go bragging about how Inuyasha did this and Inuyasha did that, which made her want to beat her up. But she kept it inside of her, till the right time came by. Today was that day.

Everyone was now waiting for the next words in the song, about ready to pounce on her.

Big deal

So what

who cares

You just got lucky that's all

Flashback:

It was when Kikyo and Inuyasha together when she first introduced Inuyasha and Kagome together.

They seem to get along just great together which worried Kikyo a lot.

Pretty soon they started to hang out with each other almost like a couple, which started to upset Kikyo. Until one day...

End of Flashback

It was shut up

Don't want hear another

word about candle light

and lost in roses

how you're falling

head over heels

In love

So what

Big deal

Kikyo practically screamed in love from all the hurt it has caused her to say. When she saw her friend you could see she was about ready to cry. Kikyo felt real bad about doing this but she had to or else it would've killed her.

Inuyasha on the other hand was starring at Kikyo with such sadness not being able to do something about her pain. He really did still care about her, but he was just to dumb to see how much pain he was causing her, when he was with Kagome.

Flashback:

Kikyo was going to Inuyasha's house to surprise him with a visit when she heard Kagome's voice comming from Inuyasha's room.

Curious, she put her ear to the door to see what was going on. It was Kagome talking to Inuyasha. She was having a hard time trying to tell Inuyasha something but the words just couldn't come out.

When they did they were loud and truthful. "Inuyasha, there's something I must tell you. Well the truth is... is that I love you!" Tearing pouring out of her eyes.

Inuyasha was shocked hearing this and calmy held onto her, stroking her back. "Kagome I care about you too..." That was all Kikyo heard before she ran away tears running down her eyes in flows. But if she would've stayed longer she would've heard him say the rest about what he was going to say.

"Kagome I care about you too...but I don't care about you like you care about me. I'm sorry but I love Kikyo."

End of Flashback

He's perfect

I heard yah

The first half times

That You told me

Yah,yah,yah it's amazing

it's lovly

I can't believe I let him

Go ohh ohh

I mean really

There I'm said it

You call yourself a friend

But you just keep a rubbing it in

Big deal

So what

who cares

You just got lucky that's all

Kagome was now crying but not because of Kikyo's words but how stupid she was when she kept on and on about Inuyasha. About how great of a boyfriend he was not even thinking once of how Kikyo must've felt. She felt terrible.

Flashback:

There were in Kikyo's bedroom when Kagome just so happen to hear a song on the radio that remindered her of Inuyasha. That's when she started ranting on and on about Inuyasha.

"Hey this song reminds me of Inuyasha and me when were together." She sighs and layes on Kikyo's bed. "The way he holds me and how we enjoy just being with each other." Sigh. "I wander what he's doing now?" She turned to Kikyo and asked. "What do you think he's doing right now, huh Kikyo?"

Kikyo was upset but still answered. "Uhh...probably knowing him eatting Ramen, now lets get some sleep okay." she said too quickly that Kagome was going to question it but didn't bother too. Kagome fell asleep first but Kikyo couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about what Kagome said and cried herself to sleep.

End of Flashback

It was I swear

If I hear another word about

Candle light and

lost in roses

How you're falling

head over heels

in love

so what

Big deal

About this time Kikyo herself was crying too. She didn't even realize how much this would have effected her but she still went on with it. Moving on to the next verse.

Congratulations I'm just

So happy for you

I can't contain the way

I feel

Big deal (Big deal)

So what

WHo cares

You just got lucky that's all

It was shut up

Don't want to hear another word

about candle light and

lost in roses

how you're falling

head over heels

In love

So what

Big deal

By now her friends were calm and looked reasonable but Inuyasha looked like he wanted to cry at the same time too. It seemed everyone wanted to do the same for their heart broken friend. They really wanted to do something to make it up to her, but they knew they couldn't do a thing.

In love

so what

Big deal

Ha ohh it's a real

big deal

By now the song was practically over she was now about ready to leave the stage with a quick get away. She started to walk off the stage grabbed her coat and purse and almost out the door when her friends stopped her.

yahhh

Ha ohh It's a real

Big deal

Big deal

Ha ohh It's a real

Big deal

They started to talk, to reason with and apologize but wouldn't listen to a word they had to say.

When Inuyasha spoke she seem to listen but only for a second when she yelled the last verse in her

friends faces, and walked out the door of the bar. Leaving very sad looks on her friends faces, but mostly Inuyasha and Kagome's.

In love

so what

shut up

Ha ohh It's a real

Big deal

The End

Well this is the end of this Song fic. and many other's in the future. I really hope you guy's liked this because this took me four to five hours to make. So I really hope to get some reviews for this.

If you wanted to know this song it's Big deal by: LeAnn Rimes. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Hope to see you guy's in my other stories in the future! Like my story "The day in the Life of the Preverted Monk Miroku." Very funny you'll love it!

See Yah Anime Lovers!


End file.
